jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Pants
Hot Pants is a character featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. She competes in the race while posing as a man, and her main goal is finding the Corpse Parts. Synopsis History When she was younger, she went to collect nuts in the woods with her brother. Attacked by a grizzly bear, they hid in a rock crevice. Injured and scared, Hot Pants pushed her brother out of the crevice - saving herself at the price of his life. The people in her hometown were very kind to her and her parents after the "tragic accident", but Hot Pants became unable to bear the burden of the truth surrounding her brother's death. She left her home and joined a convent, becoming a nun in the hopes of earning forgiveness from God and her brother. Steel Ball Run Fourth Stage Hot Pants first appears at the beginning of the race's Fourth Stage, having finished first in the Third Stage. Soon she encounters Johnny and Gyro, accusing them of having killed a cow she had been specially grazing on the course. She ends up attacking them using Cream Starter, preventing them from attacking by covering their hands and faces with her stand's "flesh spray." Johnny convinces her that they weren't responsible for the cow's death, and she recalls the effect of her stand. She refuses to apologize for blaming them as they had eaten meat from the carcass, then gallops away to hunt down the real culprit. However, they meet again sooner than expected as all three become trapped in the orchard surrounding Ringo Roadagain's cabin. They witness the confrontation between him and Gaucho and end up deciding they will have to kill Ringo in order to continue. While Johnny and Ringo talk, Hot Pants attacks the latter with Cream Starter, slicing off his hand. Unfortunately, he rewinds time and reverts the damage, sidestepping the attack when it happens a second time and shooting Hot Pants' hand. He and Johnny then engage in a gunfight, which Johnny seemingly loses, and Ringo incapacitates Hot Pants by shooting her as well. After Gyro defeats Ringo, he and Johnny use Cream Starter to fill their and Hot Pants' wounds. Johnny then inadvertently discovers that the unconscious Hot Pants is a woman when he checks her chest to see if she is still breathing. Death Hot Pants, after trying to suffocate Dio, teams up with him to take the corpse from the President. The two, after catching up to the train that Valentine is riding on, fight off the many Funny Valentine clones made from D4C. After Diego's death, she boards the train car that is holding Lucy Steel. She is marveled over the collection of the corpse parts on Lucy's body. However, Lucy's Stand finally takes form, & The President is manipulating the stand for himself. Hot Pants is the 1st to fall victim to the stand's ability when D4C has a poisoninous spider under Hot Pants' skin bite her, killing her almost instantly. Race Stats Hot Pants drops out in the sixth stage, with a total of 215 points and one extra hour of time. Trivia *She speaks in a very masculine manner (more so than Gyro and Johnny) in Japanese, which helps in convincing others that she is a man. *Her name, "Hot Pants," is spelled ホット・パンツ in Japanese. The パンツ part is the Japanese pronunciation for "pants," but is also the Japanese word for "panties," causing a pun which mirrors her character. *Contrary to several characters in the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series, such as Jolyne and Anasui, Hot Pants looks much frailer in her later appearances than in her initial appearance. *Her horse's name comes from the James Brown song Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine. *Throughout the story, there are certain parallels to the relationships between Jonathan Joestar, Erina Pendolton, and Dio Brando in Part I: Phantom Blood. Shortly before falling prey to Axl Ro and his stand, Civil War, Johnny falls on top of Hot Pants in a suggestive manner. When Diego Brando almost suffocates due to Hot Pants's meat spray, he locks his mouth over hers' in order to keep his supply of air in check; the sound is similar to the one in which Dio steals Erina's kiss. Gallery Hot pants nun.PNG|Hot Pants as nun References Site Navigation Category:Part VII Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run